Day at the Mall
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: Blame the lame title on Nicole! ahem. Kai, Rei, Catty(OC), and Korimi(OC) go to the mall. But things don't go smoothly, Kai and Rei get hit on, Liz makes comments, and through it all, we must wonder: Why do the Plot Llamas attack meee?
1. Shopping at the mall!

This fic is dedicated to Nicole and Catty, both of who I wouldn't know a mite about Beyblade without! Korimi is used with permission, but Catty won't mind if I use her char anyway. Peace!  
  
(#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
"Oh! Look at this one! It's perfect." A slim, dark-haired girl asked. Her friend grinned.  
  
"Oh, Korimi, that one is perfect! Don't you think, Rei?" the second girl turned to a tallish boy next to her. He shrugged, glancing at the red shirt adorned with a black wolf design.  
  
"It suits you, for sure." He said with a small smile.  
  
"CATTY! Look! This shirt is so you that it's not funny!" Korimi said excitedly, holding up a black shirt with a golden tiger motif. Catty grinned.  
  
"You know, I always wondered why they say 'it isn't funny' when really it is." Catty laughed as she held up the shirt. "What do you think, Kai?"  
  
"Hn." Kai shrugged before looking away. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as he had been for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Oh, come on! Rei, what do you think?"  
  
"It suits you." Rei replied  
  
"We'll go ahead and get these. Then we'll head to..." Catty looked thoughtful. She cast a glance at Kai, who remained looking indifferent. "Somewhere."  
  
"Okay! Come on." Korimi led them to the checkout lanes. There was one open where a guy was leaning casually on the counter, not-so-casually eyeing Kai and Rei.  
  
"Here, this one is open." Korimi said, pointing to his register. A smirk spread across the cashier's face. Korimi and Catty exchanged amused glances as they approached.  
  
"How are you ladies?" He asked politely as he took their purchases.  
  
"Fine. You?" Catty answered.  
  
"I'm quite well. How about you, gentlemen? How are you today?" The cashier dropped his voice almost seductively. Rei looked startled, but Kai's face remained impassive.  
  
"I'm... fine." Rei answered, glancing at Kai, who remained silent, glaring at the poor guy. He flinched, but pressed on.  
  
"You know, this shirt will look positively luscious on you." The cashier held up the black shirt, gesturing towards Kai. Catty covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Korimi was barely doing much better, but they didn't correct him.  
  
He proceeded to scan the barcodes and ring up the purchase.  
  
"That will be $17.82, please." He held a hand out for the money. Catty handed him a twenty and waited for the change. The entire time, the cashier was watching Kai out of the corner of his eye. He pulled out a pen and wrote something on the receipt, then tucked the receipt and change in the bad with the shirts. He handed it to Kai, who took it almost automatically.  
  
"Have a nice day. Call me, cutie." He flashed a wink at Kai. It was all Korimi and Catty could do to not burst out laughing. Fortunately, his three companions were so busy concentrating on not laughing hysterically that they didn't note the faintest hint of a blush. Kai glared over his shoulder at the cashier, who's eyes now rested on a tall, aqua-haired boy who had just entered the store.  
  
The four made their way to the Game Shot on Rei's request. They entered the store and Rei and Kai made a beeline for the Beyblade section. A bored looking girl with blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail sat at the counter, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, do you know if you have any Sun Tzu Attack rings in stock?" Rei asked. The girl looked up. She raised an eyebrow, letting her eyes scan him up and down. Rei fidgeted slightly, so that only Korimi noticed. She suddenly let out a low growl. Catty glanced at her, then to the cashier girl, and Rei. She sighed. 'Not again!'  
  
"Let me check." She said. She stood and about swaggered out from behind the counter. Her arm 'coincidentally' brushed against Rei's. Korimi was seeing red, and was inches from attacking the poor, hapless blonde. "Name's Liz. What's yours?" She said, eyes skimming the wall of small boxes containing Beyblade parts. She trailed a finger down the row before stopping.  
  
"Rei." Rei replied shortly, vaguely unnerved. Liz smirked.  
  
"No Sun Tzu. The Shang Attack ring is similar, a bit more weight to it though. Would you be interested in it?" Liz raised an eyebrow at him. She remained oblivious to Kai and Catty who were both physically restraining Korimi.  
  
"Umm, Perhaps if I could test it?" He gestured towards the beydish in the middle of the shop. Liz grinned.  
  
"Sure." She said, taking the box off the shelf and opening it. She pulled out the attack ring, handing it to him while deliberately brushing against his hand. Rei deftly replaced the attack ring and tossed his blade up and caught it. He pulled his launcher out of almost nowhere.  
  
"Sis, can I test it out against your blade?" He asked, turning to Catty.  
  
"If you damage the ring, you're responsible for it." Liz cautioned, casually touching Rei's arm.  
  
This did it for Korimi.  
  
"DIE!" She cried, breaking free of Kai and Catty's grip, lunging at the hapless flirt. Liz stifled a shriek as she ducked. Korimi's fist collided with her shoulder.  
  
"OW! DAMN, THAT HURT!"  
  
"KEEP OFF MY KOI!!"  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
"I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF!"  
  
Kai, Rei and Catty stood by the sidelines as Korimi proceeded to kick Liz's butt. Liz, of course, attempted to fight back, but against the enraged girl she hardly stood a chance.  
  
"Erm, Korimi... Korimi!...KORIMI!!" Catty finally bellowed. Korimi stopped short.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't beat up the nice cashier."  
  
"SHE HIT ON MY REI!"  
  
Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"Leave her alone, Koi." He said, gently pulling Korimi up by the arm. Liz remained curled in a fetal position. Korimi bit back a growl as Rei held a hand to help Liz up. She stood and dusted herself off haughtily.  
  
"Well." She said. She glanced at the blade in Rei's hand. "Are you going to pay for that?" She asked. Rei started, the nodded, handing Liz a ten and a five dollar bill. Liz nearly stomped to the register and rang up the purchase. She handed Rei a receipt, and his change.  
  
"Have a nice day." She said slightly bitterly. She attempted a smile, but it looked more like a grimace, and the newly blossoming black eye didn't help.  
  
The four left the store as quickly as possible, Catty laughing inwardly and Korimi clutching Rei's arm possessively. And if you looked hard enough, you could see a hint of amusement on Kai's face.  
  
"Alright! Next stop... Lingerie!" Catty announced, to Rei and Kai's surprise and horror. Korimi and Catty had to combine forces to shove the two very unwilling boys towards Victoria's Secret on the other end of the mall.  
  
(#)(#)(#)  
  
Alright, there ya go. Well, Nicole, have I provided Liz with a sufficiently gruesome fate?...Didn't think so. Lol, to everyone else, review! 


	2. Victoria's Secret

Heh, I just realized: This is my 30th fic! So... Kinda weird that it's in a category that I know very little about. Lol, anyway...  
  
(#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
The odd group drew many stares.  
  
Two giggling girls and two embarrassed boys stood in the middle of Victoria's Secret. Catty and Korimi were shuffling through a rack of lingerie, occasionally holding up sets for inspection.  
  
"I do not need to know that my sister wears this stuff..." Rei was found muttering more than once.  
  
Kai, on the other hand, was staring at the floor, hiding his pink cheeks in his scarf as much as possible, desperately keeping his mind on safe things, like cheese. Nope, not safe. Catty just held up a yellow-gold bra and panties set.  
  
Catty and Korimi were thoroughly enjoying the boy's discomfort, and were milking the experience for all it was worth. It was, after all, quite difficult to get such a reaction from them.  
  
"What about this one?" Catty held up a short, crimson red satin nightdress. Korimi laughed.  
  
"That's perfect! It's the exact same shade as Kai's eyes, isn't it?" She took the sleeping gown from Catty's hands and held it up beside Kai's face, which flushed a slightly deeper shade of pink.  
  
"Oh! It is! I'm going to get it." Catty took the garment back and draped it over her arm, returning to looking through the underwear.  
  
Rei kept his eyes anywhere else, looking at the lights, the ceiling, the other boyfriends and husbands whom had been dragged in.  
  
"Kai..." He hissed, nudging his friend. "Look over there." Kai did so and his eyes uncharacteristically widened so far that anyone would have expected his eyes to pop out.  
  
"Rei... Tell me that ISN'T Tyson?" He whispered, deeply disturbed when across the store, Tyson picked up a small black lace set and walked towards the fitting rooms.  
  
"It is." Rei said.  
  
"Then please tell me he has a girlfriend that dragged him here, and he is just getting that for her."  
  
"Nope. His last girlfriend left him for some reason. They were having a conversation about colors... She gave him this horrified look after he told her what color puce was."  
  
Catty suddenly turned around.  
  
"Who knows what puce is?"  
  
"Tyson." Rei said. Catty's eyes widened, as did Korimi's.  
  
"Tyson..." They began in unison. Then the two began giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Rei asked. Kai was still shell-shocked from Tyson's appearance.  
  
"This proves it!" Catty began.  
  
"Guys who know what puce is..."  
  
"Are almost always gay!"  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as well.  
  
"You mean... That... He doesn't have a girlfriend to drag him in here?" Kai asked almost shakily. He covered it well though.  
  
"No, wh—Tyson is HERE?" Korimi asked through her laughter.  
  
"Yeah. He just took a... bra and panty set... into... the... OH. KAMI." Rei said.  
  
Catty and Korimi's eyes then widened as well.  
  
"Oh... Erm... Let's just go check out, shall we?" Catty asked, gesturing to the nightdress on her arm. Korimi nodded and they hastily walked towards the counter.  
  
"Oh no! Not you again!" the girl moaned. On second glance they saw that it was Liz, albeit in a different shirt with her hair up in a clip.  
  
"You..." Korimi hissed.  
  
"Whoa! Back off, I learned my lesson...rather painfully..." Liz muttered the last part. Upon close inspection, you could see the dark bruise through the makeup around her eyes.  
  
Catty handed her the nightgown and some cash. Liz quickly rang up the purchase and handed her a bag with the article in it as well as her change.  
  
"Have a nice day." She said with a slightly forced smile.  
  
"After that disturbing revelation, I doubt it..." Rei muttered.  
  
The four walked out of the store(to the boy's relief) and decided to head towards the food court.  
  
"I wonder... How many jobs does that girl have here?" Catty said aloud.  
  
(#)(#)(#)  
  
Only one store this time... He he he... You'll be seeing Tyson again, never fear! Or do. Whichever! Review if you dare. 


	3. Encounters of the Friendshippreacher Kin...

Okay, I'm utterly at a loss here. But oh well. I'm so proud of myself, I watched two whole episodes of Beyblade this morning! Well, sort of. I woke up late and missed half of the first one. Oh well! The blue chocolate is a joint brain-child of Nicole and mine. Cos, well, you'll see. Arigato to my reviewers!! (#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
The four Beybladers sat around a small round table, sharing a pizza. Well, Kai wasn't eating any, but that's beside the point.  
  
The point is... Well... Give me a moment, I'll come up with a point.  
  
"Hi Rei! Hi Kai!"  
  
Catty, Korimi and Rei groaned, Kai remained silent, but glared at the brunette who approached them.  
  
"Hilary." Catty said slightly coldly.  
  
"I want you all to meet my cousin, Tea!" Hilary said, oblivious to the gold glares. Tea seemed the same.  
  
"Hi guys! I hope we can become really good friends. Hilary told me all about what good friends you are. That's so awesome! Friends need each other all the time. We're lucky to be friends!" Tea babbled. Catty and Korimi exchanged looks.  
  
"Is it me or did she use 'friends' in almost every single sentence she just said?" Catty asked Korimi in a whisper. Korimi nodded.  
  
"Hello Tea." Catty said out loud, resignedly.  
  
Tea quite suddenly froze. Then she dropped to the ground, revealing Liz standing behind her.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" She asked, light worry in her voice. "How long was she talking to you?"  
  
The five gathered stared at her.  
  
"Were fine, only a moment, and what are you doing HERE?" Rei said. Liz grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I saw her pass by as I left Victoria's Secret on my way to Spencers." At the confused looks she got, she explained. "I work anywhere that's short an employee, for however long they need me." She said.  
  
"And... why did you feel the need to knock that girl out?" Korimi asked. "I mean, she was annoying, but..."  
  
"Oh, trust me. Too much exposure to her results in disaster." Liz pulled out a folder and held up some pictures. "This is Yugi. He was a childhood friend of hers. You can see that it stunted his growth." Liz showed them another picture. "Exhibit B: Her favorite card, the Magician of Faith. A sissy card, indeed. Exhibit C," She held up a final picture. "This is a picture of her and her friends. You can see how they seem happy? Extended periods of exposure can cause brainwashing. The semi-transparent guys, and the Egyptian one have minimal exposure, that's why they don't look happy."  
  
"That's still mean! You shouldn't do that to frien—"She was stopped short as Liz hit her in the temple with a coke bottle.  
  
"Overexposure..." Liz sighed. "Can turn even the sanest person into a friendship ranter. Well, I'll be off!" Liz turned and skipped away. The four bladers exchanged confused looks. Well, except for Kai who wouldn't admit confusion if he was posed the question of 'Whether at public elections, should the votes of faction predominate by internal suggestions or the bias of jurisprudence?'.  
  
No, indeed. Kai would sit there and say something to the effect of... well, I won't go into it. It's a complex subject. But back to the point.  
  
"Let's... Go somewhere else?" Catty suggested. Her companions nodded, and they proceeded to clean up their table and leave.  
  
"Well, where shall we go?" Catty asked.  
  
"I don't know." Korimi said. For a while they just walked up and down the mall. Then they came to Spencers.  
  
"Ooh! Lights!" Catty explained, making a beeline for the back of the store where the light illusions and black lights were. Korimi followed as quickly, While Kai and Rei followed more slowly. With each step their eyes widened more, trying and failing not to notice the other... stuff in the store.  
  
"Catty, Korimi... Let's... not be here." Rei said.  
  
"Oh come off it. Look at the pretty lights!"  
  
"Hey, girl, that's MY line." The heard a voice behind them say. They turned to see Liz glaring playfully at them.  
  
"You again?!" Korimi exclaimed.  
  
"I told you I had been on my way to Spencers before I saved you." Liz said, crossing her arms. She glanced at Kai, who was glancing at the jars of flavored body paint, fuzzy handcuffs, and perverted gag gifts nervously.  
  
"Oh come on, Triangles. No ones going to jump you. Although..." She looked him up and down suggestively. Catty began growling and Rei and Korimi sweatdropped.  
  
"Ooh boy. Um, Liz, you don't wa—"Korimi's statement was cut off by Liz's yelp of pain. Catty smirked as Liz looked down at the burn hole in her jeans, and the light burn on her skin under it.  
  
"What the...?" She looked up as Catty let a small fireball dance discreetly in her hand. Liz's eyes widened.  
  
"Dude... wicked. How'd you do that?" She asked, curiosity naturally overpowering fear.  
  
"MY Kai!" Catty hissed in response, throwing her arms around his neck, to his vague surprise.  
  
"Heh. Alright then." She winked at the bluenette, earning another scowl from Catty. She picked up a small jar of dark blue, chocolate flavored body paint.  
  
"On me, Triangles." She said, tossing it at him. He caught it deftly, then raised an eyebrow as Liz walked over towards the cash register and rung it up, slipping some cash into the drawer. "Mind you, Triangles, it's not just for your face." Liz winked as Kai and Catty both flushed slightly.  
  
Just then, Liz was approached by the store manager.  
  
"Eric's here, you can leave now." He said. Liz nodded, taking off the Spencers nametag.  
  
"Mind if I hang with you till I'm paged for my next job?" She asked. Seeing as Catty and Kai were still slightly shocked, and Rei was nearly doubled over in silent laughter, Korimi answered the affirmative.  
  
"But hit on Rei OR Kai, I'll let Catty reduce you to cinders."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I won't." Liz said mischievously. "Want to go visit Chris? He's one of my friends who works in Kohl's. He's still in the middle of his shift probably."  
  
"Alright then..." Korimi said warily. Liz grinned as they left Spencers.  
  
Five minutes later they were at Kohl's, and Liz was calling for the attention of a young man leaning casually on the counter, flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Hey Chris!" She said, walking up to him. "Business slow?"  
  
"Well, there was this one cute guy in here a while ago... Well speak of the devil!" He said, eying Kai. Kai's eyes widened and he began slowly backing away.  
  
"Oh, so you've met?" Liz said, grinning.  
  
(#)(#)(#)  
  
Oh, I'm evil. Yes, evil. Ahh... He he he he... Catty and Korimi have to deal with Liz on a slightly more permanent basis! MAUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAA!!!!!!! Ahem. Yes. Well... 


	4. Encounters of the Tyson Kind

I blame it all on Catty and Korimi. It's all their faults. ALL THEIR FAULT I TELL YOU!! ...although.. Untold Truths is an awesome fic, I don't recommend reading it if you don't want to fall head over heels for Kai and Rei... and Tala for that matter. (stomps foot and crosses arms like an impudent child) ITS NOT FAIR! (glare) anyway... I'll write now, before I go on to actually kill my dear, wonderful, scary, obsessive, influencing friends. (innocent grin)...  
  
(#)(#)(#)(#)  
  
Catty and Korimi were torn between amusement at Kai's discomfort, and anger at Liz for deliberately doing this to him. Liz just leaned up against the counter next to Chris, giggling insanely every few seconds. Rei hung back warily, fearing for his sanity almost.  
  
Chris was hitting on Kai, who remained frozen and disturbed.  
  
"So, darling, what are you doing Friday?" Chris asked.  
  
"Kai," Catty broke in, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is spending the evening with me." She said possessively. Chris looked vaguely crestfallen.  
  
"What are you doing, Chris?" A voice spoke up from behind them. "Hitting on other guys again? It's a really good thing I think you're cute." Kai, Rei, Catty and Korimi froze. That voice was TOO familiar.  
  
"Oh, hello Tyson, love. I was just foolin' around, koi! Honest!" The four slowly turned to face their teammate, Tyson. Their jaws dropped in horror at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
Tyson stood there, dressed in drag with outrageous makeup. His hair was loose, but the side was pulled up with a flower clip. The four, without warning, bolted. Liz collapsed in giggles.  
  
"I'll let you two make up." She said, still giggling. She skipped off to locate her new victi—err... friends. She finally found them hiding in the bookshop.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked innocently. The four were sitting in the manga section, trying to look casual, holding various volumes, but they were all (save Kai) visibly shaken. Kai was, well, Kai about it. She stood, apparently immersed in a Rurouni Kenshin manga, but his eyes weren't moving at all.  
  
Catty looked up.  
  
"The drag queen? We know him..."  
  
"Oh, Kami! I'm never going to look at him the same!" Tyson groaned. Liz grinned and plucked a copy of the Art of War off a nearby shelf.  
  
"Shame, really. Taco's not that bad a kid. Well, unless you catch him on a weird day. Like today. On normal days he just fine. Really, really, incredibly annoying, but he's okay. Weelll... actually, he's really annoying. And that's about it." Liz concluded, returning to her book.  
  
"Umm..." Was her response. She giggled, slid The Art of War back onto the shelf and picked up "Into The Shadow Realm", a fictional autobiography by King of Games, Yugi Moto.  
  
"Shall we move on?" Catty asked. "I don't want to stay in one place too long."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Korimi said as they replaced their manga. Liz set her book on the shelf and followed them out, still erupting into tiny giggle fits here and there.  
  
"So where to now?" Korimi asked. "We've done everything of interest."  
  
"I don't know..." Rei replied. "Arcade, maybe?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Catty said. They group made their way to the arcade, a darkened room full of smoke effects, blaster sounds, music, ad more flashing lights than Las Vegas. It was enough to give anyone a seizure.  
  
"Hey, they have that new Beydish installed!" Rei cried happily, making his way over to the blue steel bowl. There were a few people who were gathered around it, watching the current battler's blades whirl around. With a sudden crack, one knocked the other clear out of the dish and halfway across the room. The battlers shook hands, the loser chuckling sheepishly. Quite suddenly, the small crowd noticed Rei standing there.  
  
"Hey! Guys, it's Rei Kon!!" One kid cried. His four companions sweat dropped as Rei was mobbed by people asking autographs and Beyblading tips.  
  
"Hey, settle down! Come on, guys! Calm down, please!" Rei was saying, trying in vain to get the crowd off him. Catty and Kai were watching in concerned amusement, while Korimi was shoving her way through to get to her boyfriend. She hugged him protectively, snarling at the girls who tried to get close. This didn't really deter the guys though.  
  
Liz, through it all, was sitting on the floor laughing her head off.  
  
"Unstable, that one." Kai remarked, before returning his attention to the mass before them.  
  
(#)(#)(#)  
  
Will Rei make it out of the mob alive? Or more to the point, will any of them make it out of the mall with their sanity intact? Hehehehe... tune in next time for......me asking why the heck I'm announcing this stuff like I have a loyal following of dedicated viewers who actually would tune in. Can you tune in to a fic? (sighs in confusion) in any case... Why the heck do people say RR at the END of a fic? You've read it already, you just need the second R! so... TR! (think and review) (grins) 


	5. Enter: Mr S'more!

Be afraid, Korimi... veeeerrrrryyyyyy afraid......

Padfootlet: se above... hehehehe...

Catty: O.o;; erm... wouldn't dream of it...

Larien: MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!! Hun, when will u learn, wrongness is the funniest humor?

TNTiggris: lol, tnx for reviewing!

Sapphire-sword: hehehe... lot of people say that about the Tyson thing... guess that was a good thing to add, ne?

Chi-41132: Thanks, I try!

)()()()(

"ALRIGHT BACK OFF Y'ALL!" Someone finally bellowed.

Rei looked intensely relieved at his rescue. Until he saw his rescuer.

"Tala??"

"Hello, Kon."

"Tala? What are you doing here?!"

"Hello Korimi. Fancy seeing you here."

"TALLY!!!!!!!!"

The last reaction was the most unexpected. Liz launched herself at the red-haired newcomer, grinning manically.

"Oh Lord help me..." Tala muttered. Everyone else stared on in a mix of amusement and astonishment. "Look, Smith, get off me. I don't have any marshmallow, chocolate or graham crackers on my person at the moment."

"Aww! You suck." Liz said, letting go and pouting.

"What are you doing here, Tala?"

"Can't a guy visit the mall without being interrogated?" Tala said, looking sharply at Rei. Rei restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Can't a guy go out with his girlfriend without his girlfriend's older brother spying on him?"

"I wasn't spying." Tala defended coolly, arms crossed.

"YES YA WERE!" Liz cried happily, pulling something from her pocket.

"Shut up, Smith." Tala said, glaring at Liz. It had no effect, however, as she was eating mini-marshmallows.

"So... All that aside, how do you know Liz?" Catty asked, curious. Kai, however, tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the large crowd that was still hanging around, watching. Catty chuckled sheepishly and pulled Korimi and Rei out of the store, while Liz and Tala followed her and Kai without much protesting.

"Long, interesting story, actually." Tala said, glancing at Liz, who was now immersed in giving her marshmallows voices.

"Oh! No! I exploded! Hey! Guys! A talking MIME! Nooo... It blew up when I stepped on it, it's a mine. Mines are allowed to talk. No! It's a mime! I think I can speak for myself. I'm a mime, thank you. Then why did you—ahh! Noo!! The giant white stones of deataaaggghh!!!"

"Do tell." Korimi said, leaning towards her brother as though he was about to divulge a juicy secret. He looked at her strangely.

"Well... I was walking through the park and she was apparently having a bar-b-que with her family. She was making S'mores over a bonfire. Apparently the thing was sugar-high, and she began chasing me, making several attempts to smash a S'more in my hair. Once she succeeded she stepped back, bowed, and skipped off, singing something about talking mimes." Tala explained. "How did you meet her?"

"She was hitting on Rei!" Korimi said with a pout, draping her arms around said boyfriend's shoulders. Tala barely concealed a scowl at the display, but said nothing.

"CHEER UP, S'MORE!" Liz said, shoving a mini-marshmallow at him, nearly lodging it up his nose. He batted her arm away. "She's like a cockroach. I swear."

"I know." Rei said, rolling his eyes. "We saw her in Game Shot, then again in Victoria's Secret, a the food court, and in Spencer's."

"Rea—Victoria's Secret??" Tala said, looking at Korimi. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I don't need to know that my sister wears that stuff..."

"For once, I agree."

Tala looked up at Rei. "Don't get any ideas, Kon."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Rei said with a look that said quite clearly that he did. Catty, Liz and Korimi giggled (although Korimi was blushing quite a bit).

"Why dontcha join us?" Liz piped up, ginning manically. Tala looked as though he was considering it for a moment. He then glanced at the baggie still half full of marshmallows.

"No thanks." He said before standing, turning and walking away.

"Psh. How rude." Liz said, crossing her arms like a petulant child denied an ice-cream.

"I think you scared him." Catty said to Liz. Liz looked at her as if bewildered.

"Scared? But... we're bestest friends! He let me mush a S'more in his hair!" Liz said. When she only received several strange looks she sighed.

"Fine... Idiot red-head."

"That's my brother, thanks." Korimi reminded. Liz stuck out her tongue.

"So?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Come on. I'd like to visit Hot Topic next." Catty suggested. Everyone save Liz shrugged and followed her. Liz glanced from the group to where Tala had vanished off to. She looked indecisive for a moment before chasing after Tala.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH MARSHMALLOW MAN!! JOIN ME IN MY FROLIC THROUGH THE S'MORE FACTORY!!!!

)()()()()(

MAUHAHAHAHHAHAH!!! Yes... be veeerrrrrryyy afraid...


	6. Tala and Liz

Ahh... bubbles...

Thanks to reviews! Bubbles for everyone!

--

It was a dark and stormy night... Thunder rolled across the sky, chasing after the bright streak of li—What? Oh... oops. Sorry.

It was a bright and sunny day... Liz ran through the mall, chasing after the irritated Russian blader known far and wide as Tala.

"COME ON! IT'S JUST A MARSHMALLOW!!"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"_No_."

"PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSEE??"

"NO!"

"Meanie." Liz grumbled, skulking while still managing to keep up with his long strides. Tala muttered under his breath something about annoying female lunatics. Liz just grinned happily.

"Ya know what?"

"No..."

"YOU'RE PREEEEETY!"

Tala stopped and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and moving on. Liz giggled and glomped him, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you DRUNK or something?" Tala demanded, pushing her off him.

"You need chocolate triangle like Kai."

"No I don't."

"How about chocolate tiger stripes all over the rest of your body?" Liz suggested innocently. Tala openly stared at her for a moment before taking off running as fast as possible away from the lunatic girl...

He didn't get too far before running into a...er...person. A person with long blue hair, a dress, high-heels. Specifically, a person of the male gender with long blue hair, a dress, and high-heels.

"TACO!" Liz cried before glomping him. "HIYAZ!"

Taco, also known more widely as Tyson, was stunned for a moment. Liz finally let go and returned to hanging off Tala.

"Hi... Liz... Tala?"

"Tyson??" Tala's eyes were wide in horror.

"Yeah! Ya like?" Tyson asked, striking a pose. Tala's jaw dropped in absolute terror before he took off, dragging Liz away as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Taco only asked if he was pretty!"

"That's what scares me... Why did you come along?"

"'Cos you dragged me."

Tala looked at his hand, which was clasped around her wrist. He shook his head and dropped it.

"Lunatic girl..." Tala muttered, glaring at her. Liz just giggled and held out a marshmallow.

"Want one?" She asked sweetly.

Tala sighed. "I can't win this one, can I?"

"Nope!"

Tala sighed again. "Fine... I'll take one."

"YAY!!!" Liz cried, handing him a marshmallow and jumping up and down gleefully. Tala put in his mouth and went to swallow it but stopped when he nearly gagged. He spit it out into a trashcan nearby.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He demanded. Liz giggled, holding up another mini-marshmallow.

"I dipped them in vinegar!" Liz proclaimed proudly. Tala gaped at her again. Finally he shook his head.

"Want another one?" Liz asked sweetly. Tala stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Aww..." Liz said as she popped it into her mouth. Tala turned and began to walk away, but he was stopped by Liz glomping him again.

"TALLY-CHAN!!"

"What NOW?"

"I WANNA RIDE THE QUARTER-HORSE!"

"There are no quarter horses in the mall."

"YES THERE IS!" Liz cried, pointing to the little horse kiddy ride. Tala rolled his eyes.

"No." He said, dragging Liz away from the rides. "If you're going to hang around me you had better not embarrass me..."

"Oh don't get all discombobulated."

"Discombobulated?"

"Aye! Discombobulated. Which, by the way, is in fact a real word. Spell check didn't catch it!"

"Spell check?"

"Yeah! The authoress just spent the last five minutes cheering because it was a real word."

"...I see..." Tala said, looking at the ceiling. There was an ominous giggle that seemed to echo through out the mall from out of nowhere. Tala shivered. He didn't like the sound of that giggle...

--


	7. In which Liz cries and Llamas become par...

Muahahahaha. Fear me.

-

"Horsie, horsie, don't you stop! Let your feet go clippity-clop! Let your tail go swish and your wheels go 'round. Giddy-up! We're homeward bound!" Liz sand at the top of her lungs as she sat atop the mechanical horse in front of Kohl's. Tala was leaning against a wall nearby, torn between amusement, horror, irritation, and... irritation. He toyed with the idea of running, but knew Liz was like a bloodhound. She'd track him down.

Soon enough, the ride was over. Liz pouted and demanded more quarters of him, but Tala refused. He stalked off, Liz in tow.

"Where the on earth did that sister of mine go?"

"Why ya want to know, Mr. Marshymallow?"

"So I can dump you back on them." Tala deadpanned.

"Oh? You're dumping me? WHYYY!!!!! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU EVER ASKED FOR!" Liz dropped to her knees and sobbed. Tala rolled his eyes.

"I've never asked anything of you."

"I KNOOOOWWW!!!' Liz wailed. Tala rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Liz to absorb the stares of the other patrons of the mall, among whom were several old friends.

"Isn't that Liz?" Korimi asked.

"I think so." Catty replied, looking at the girl, who was now throwing a hissy fit.

"Leave her." Kai said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever she's crying about, she deserved."

"She's just...crazy."

"Wasn't she with Tala?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. I think so. She vanished after we left the arcade."

Liz abruptly stood when she heard the buzzer on her belt. She looked at it and the happily skipped off, singing the 'horsie' song she had been.

"O...kay..." Rei said, confused.

"She has more mood swings that a playground... I think. At the very least she has many different levels of insanity." Catty said wisely. Korimi nodded.

"Yup." She said.

They continued down the mall until they spotted a familiar red-head.

"Tala!"

"Oi, Korimi! I was looking for you." Tala turned and said.

"How come?"

"I wanted to dump Liz back on your group."

"We saw her a while back."

"Yeah. I know. I ditched her anyway."

"Why was she throwing a fit?"

"I denied 'our relationship'. Whatever that was."

Rei, Korimi and Catty laughed. Kai smirked. And at the other end of the mall, Liz was wrangling the llamas at the petting zoo.

"NO!! STAY! SIT! ROLL OVER!"

She wasn't successful.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" She swung herself up to mount one after unlocking the gate.

"CHARGE!!!!!!!!"

Within moments, the small herd of purple(don't ask. Some kindergardeners got loose with fingerpaint) llamas was stampedeing across the mall. Straight at our young heroes.

-

Will they survive? Or will they be trampled to death the the raging Llamas?? STAY TUNED!

Short, I know. Sorries! Be glad I updated and didn't write in the fathasy where I stole Rei, Korimi_-CHAN_. PEACE OUT!


End file.
